This invention relates to a novelty item for decoration or illumination. The invention comprises a self-contained, submersible, lighting device, which generates light when placed in a liquid, such as a glass of water or alcoholic beverage, to provide a decorative appearance for entertaining or providing light. The novelty light can also serve as a locator for a glass or other container of liquid to provide directional lighting.
The present invention is a liquid activated novelty light, with multiple uses, such as creating light when placed in a liquid, such as an alcoholic beverage, and may be used to create aesthetically pleasing directional lighting along a path or walkway.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple, self-contained liquid activated novelty light.
It is another object of the invention to create a liquid activated novelty light that is rugged, and suitable for repeated use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liquid activated novelty light which is activated upon contact with a liquid suitable of conducting electricity, so that the light will automatically turn off when removed to a dry environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a liquid activated novelty that can be used to replace candles that are subject to being extinguished by wind or other forces in the environment.
It is a further object of the invention to create a reusable liquid activated, self-contained, economical novelty light.
The liquid activated novelty light includes a generally cylindrical body and a transparent spherical dome on its exterior. Within the spherical dome is mounted a low power light bulb or light emitting diode that is powered by a small battery such as a lithium-ion battery housed within the cylindrical portion of the novelty light, so that the light will provide relatively high intensity illumination compared to the amount of energy used from the power source. Obviously, many types of light sources could be used and could even be extended with the addition of fiber optic elements.
The liquid activated novelty light of the present invention is designed to be very economical to manufacture and use, and may be provided with a releasable mechanism so that the power supply can be replaced.
A pair of electrodes on the exterior of the cylindrical portion complete the electrical circuit when the novelty light is placed in a liquid environment where the liquid conducts electricity from one electrode to the other. Therefore, the light can be used as a novelty item in a beverage to provide an entertaining xe2x80x9clighted drinkxe2x80x9d effect. The liquid activated novelty light is superior to known prior art devices, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,212 because of its simplicity, structural integrity, minimum number of elements, and appearance.